My Little Pony : A New Life
by The master of the game
Summary: Book one of the My Little Pony : The End of Harmony trilogy. A 17 year old boy from Earth goes to Equestria after following Pinkie Pie's direction, leaving his old life behind and starting a new life as a pony. Note : This is my first story. Be understanding. If you have any suggestions or comments, put them in a review.
1. Prologue

**Hi! This story here is, like said in the summary, my first story, and book one in the My Little Pony : The End of Harmony trilogy. I hope you will enjoy it, and have a nice reading.**

**By the way, even if I started writing this story after season four premiered, Twilight will not be an alicorn.**

**Notice : I have redone this chapter after someone pointed me something. I hope you will like it more.**

**Disclaimer : My Little Pony is owned by Hasbro (the logo on the cover is included). I own the story and my OC.**

* * *

All my life, I was alone. I had no friends, and my family didn't care about me. At school, I was bullied. Each and every night, I looked to the night sky, wishing I was elsewhere. I tried to be unaffected by all of that, but I wasn't. Actually, I was about to fall apart. That is, until I discovered a TV show called My Little Pony. Even though it was for girls, it still managed to keep me from snapping.

Even with all the bullying, I still managed to have high marks. That, and because I wore glasses, inspired the bullies in giving me a stupid nickname. Nerd... Not having any friend didn't help me. In fact, it made me even more of a target to them. Which I hated.

At home, I had a hard time being alone. My parents kept arguing and fighting about my father's exessive drinking. Each day, he went to the pub at 8:00 PM, and came back home at around 3:00 AM, with the smell of alcohol in his breath and on his clothing. Often, he even had three or four bruises, meaning he had a fight. When he was really pissed of either by me or by my mother, he went to the pub, but not at his usual hours. And most of the time when he came back, his other big problem was apparent : his extreme violence. When he was drunk, he would give me a royal beating only because I had been bullied during the day. And most of the time, I would try to run away from him, but he would tell me to face it like a man, and that I should do the same at school. But sometimes, he would start beating me even when he was sober. Which was creeping me since he did it concsiously.

One day, I was hiding in the attic to watch the newest episode of My Little Pony, when I heard my parents argue... Again. I raised the volume of the small TV set enough that I was no longer hearing my parents argue, but not to the extent that they would hear it. Then, something strange happened. I heard a voice, and that voice was... Calming. I then muted the TV set. I realised, but too late, that my parents were no longer yelling. Then, I heard my father call out my name. I started to panic since my dad would probably beat me for watching that show.

But what I didn't see was that the action in the show stopped, except for one pink pony gesturing at me. I got closer to the TV, which was a really bad idea now that I think of it. As I got closer and closer, I could hear my father's angry steps below... And Pinkie Pie's voice telling me to jump in the TV set. "I am getting crazy. I cannot believe I am actually hearing this" I tought to myself. At that moment, I heard my father's voice through the floor, and I could tell by his tone that he was tired of chasing me.

What happened next, I am not so sure if it really happened. As I heard my father ran to the door that led to the attic, I heard the voice again, but this time, I understood what the voice was saying. However, I also heard my father ram through the door. Leaving me with two choices. I could either face the punishment my father would give me, or I could follow Pinkie Pie, who was now gesturing like crazy. Without even thinking about it, I jumped into the TV set, preparing for a loud bang that never came. Instead, I felt at peace. At peace, and... Floating ?

It was the strangest feeling I ever had. Then, I started feeling odd. I felt two things growing on my back, and my arms and legs started changing. But before I could look at what was happening, I blacked out. Only to wake up in the middle of nowhere, with a monstrous headache.

* * *

"Where am I?" I asked myself, still groggy after... After what exactly? The only thing I clearly remembered was that I was in the attic at home and that I jumped in the TV set. Then, remembering more, I tried to get up... Only to trip and fall to the ground. "Why can't I get up?!" I yelled, a little annoyed. I then looked around. I was in the middle of a small clearing, surrounded by... "Apple trees?" I asked no one in particular.

All of that was really strange. Not only my surroundings, but my body itself. I was no longer human, I was sure of that. I had an onyx black coat, dark-colored hair and tail, and I had a blue flame on my sides, near my rear end. "Wait!" I said to myself. "Four legs, tail, strange tattoo on my sides near my..." I didn't even finish my sentence. I knew what I had turned into. I became... "A pony?" I said in disbelief.

"I cannot be a pony! I cannot be..." I stopped myself to think about what had happened in the attic. "I was watching My Little Pony, I heard my parents argue, my father was coming to beat me, I jumped in the TV." I summarized. Then it made sense. Somehow. "Oh great. I jump only one time in the TV while watching it and somehow, I end up in a place really similar to the one in the show." I lowered my head, exasperated. But by doing so, I felt something move on my sides, near the middle of me. Looking at what it was, I was speechless. I had wings! Thinking quickly about them, I tried to figure how to make them work. " OK... If they go up when I move my shoulders up, then it means that if I move my shoulders down, they will go down." I said thoughtful. Not letting myself anytime to think more, I moved my shoulders down, only to find myself... "Flying? I'm... Flying?! Woo hoo!" However, I forgot to keep my shoulders moving, making me crash in a tree. "OH, COME ON!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, completely angry about myself.

As I rose to my fee... Hooves, I suddenly realised that I was not seeing really well. I lifted a hoof to my face only to see my glasses, unharmed, beside my. Right after putting them back on, I heard noises coming my way. Trying to stay calm, I tried jumping behind the tree in which I crashed, but I instead fell to the ground... Again. "Oh great." I whispered to myself. Then an orange Earth pony with a cowboy hat and freckles came in view.

"Is everythin' OK?" she asked with a Southern American accent. "I think so." I answered to her. "Where am I?" "Well, yer in Sweet Apple Acres. You sure yer OK?" She answered with a worried look. "Yes, I am." I answered, rubbing my head. "Stupid tree branch." I mumbled. Even though I probably already knew the answer, I thought of something to make sure I was right about me being in Equestria. "What is your name?" I asked her. "Name's Applejack. What's yers?" I was taken short with her answer. "M-M-M-My name, heh?" I said, a little confused. "That's what I asked ya." Applejack replied. Trying to come up with a good name, I said the first thing that came to my mind. "Shadow." What now? Was a bleu hedgehog coming to beat me? "Shadow? Usually, ponies have more than one name." she said, a little confused. "Well, I prefer to just be called Shadow, since my full name is quite contradictory." I answered. "Contradict-what? What yer talkin' 'bout." She was definitely lost. "You see, my full name is Flaming Shadow." I said. "Well, welcome ta Sweet Apple Acres, Flamin' Shadow." She said with joy. "Applejack, could you help me get out of the orchard?" "Sure. Come along" she answered.

We were almost to the Apple family's barn when, out of nowhere, a blue Pegasus with a rainbow-colored mane and tail came toward us at high speed. Unfortunately, she was going WAY too fast to stop, and crashed on me. "OW! Watch where you are landing next time." I said angrily. "Oops... Sorry." she apologized. "What yer doin' here, Rainbow?" Applejack asked. "I was practicing a new trick, but it failed." the blue mare answered. "Hey! What's your name?" she asked me. "My name is Flaming Shadow." "Nice to meet you. I'm Rainbow Dash, Fastest Flyer in Equestria!" she told me, bragging. Then, I heard a faint sound. Coming closer. It was the sound of hooves hitting the ground again and again, as if someo-somepony was jumping. Then, I saw a pink Earth pony with a pink frizzy mane and tail, mane that was bitten by a baby alligator. The pink pony saw me and gasped. A really big gasp, as if she had seen a ghost. She then started to run toward the town. "Don't worry about her, she always acts like that when there is a new somepony in town" Rainbow Dash told me, giggling a little. "Hey, I got an idea. Why don't we show him around Ponyville." "Why not? Since I am moving here, it would be a great thing for me to be able to go around the town without getting lost!" I answered. " Good. Follow me." Rainbow Dash told me while taking off.

"Why ain't ya followin' her?" Applejack asked me. "Well, it would be nice if I had a guide that does not always have the head in the clouds, literally." I answered. "Let's go, then!"Applejack said, starting to gallop after Rainbow Dash. I then took a deep breath and moved my shoulders, this time remembering to keep them moving if I was to fly properly. I quickly managed to catch up to them, officially starting my tour of Ponyville.

"OK. We will start by going to Fluttershy's Cottage." Rainbow told me. "Who is Fluttershy?" I asked, faking ignorance. "She's one a our friends" Applejack told me. When we arrived, I noticed something. Being fan of the series, I knew Fluttershy was the one who took care of the animals. But what I saw before my eyes was astonishing. All over the place, one could see birds, bunnies, insects, mice and even more. Applejack then went to the door to knock on it, signaling me to land beside her. I landed and Applejack knocked. The door opened and a yellow Pegasus with a long pale pink mane and tail answered. "Oh, um... Hi Applejack. What are you doing her?" she said quietly. "Fluttershy, I'ma here ta introduce ya ta Flamin' Shadow." Applejack answered. "Hi." I simply said. "Oh, um... Hi." she said, even quieter than before. "Flaming Shadow here is moving to Ponyville." Rainbow Dash said with a little too much joy, and a little snicker. Fluttershy then slammed the door shut, surprising me. "Next stop, Rarity." Rainbow Dash said, hurrying too much. Applejack and I then followed her, Applejack galloping, me flying.

After a few minutes, we arrived at Rarity's Boutique. "A dress shop?" I said, refraining from laughing. "What is wrong with it?" a refined voice asked from behind me. "Sorry, but... I am a stallion, not a mare." I said with seriousness. " I can see that." she answered me. "Rarity, this stallion laughing at your Boutique is Flaming Shadow, a new Ponyville resident." Rainbow Dash said. "Sorry if I insulted your Boutique." I apologized, turning toward her. She was a white unicorn with a purple mane and tail, both of which were curled. "You're the new pony Pink..." She stopped, realizing she almost said something she was not supposed to say at all. "Sorry if I may seem a little brutal, but I have many things to do. You see, I am a very occupied mare." She said, hurrying inside of her Boutique. "Well..." I said, confused. "Let's get going. Now, to Sugarcube Corner." Rainbow said.

After another few minutes, we arrived in front of a building looking like a gingerbread house. "This here is Sugarcube Corner. It is tha bakery an' sweet shop, an' where our friend Pinkie Pie lives." Applejack told me. "What are we waiting for to go inside?" I asked nopony in particular. As I landed and started to make my way inside, Rainbow Dash swooped in front of me to stop me. "What are you doing?" I asked with an annoyed look. " Well, we still got to go to Twilight's." she answered. "And where does she live?" I asked, even more annoyed. "At the library." she said. "And what exactly are you waiting to get me there?" I replied, unnerved. "Let's go, then!" she said as she flew away, Applejack and I following her.


	2. The Party

After yet another few minutes, we arrived at the library. The library itself was built inside an empty tree. "That's where our friend the egghead Twilight Sparkle lives." Rainbow Dash said with a grin. I saw that the door of the library was slightly open, but not enough to see inside. Plus, all the curtains were pulled. "Better not be what I think it is." I mumbled to myself. I then realised that both Applejack and Rainbow Dash were going inside. "Oh great. Exactly what I thought." I told nopony in particular. I landed and started walking toward the door slowly. REALLY slowly. Once I reached the door, I opened it and went inside, leaving the door open.

Standing in almost complete darkness, thanks to the door still being open, I saw nothing. Then, the door shut, leaving me in total darkness. I waited a few seconds, after which all lights turned on and I heard a really loud SURPRISE! "Aren't libraries suppose to be quiet?" I asked, realizing that I said something from the series itself. "Parties are NOT supposed to be quiet!" the gasping mare from earlier retorted. "I'm Pinkamena Diane Pie, but all my friends call me Pinkie Pie." " My name is Flaming Shadow." I told her. "Hi Flaming Shadow. My name is Twilight Sparkle, and I'm glad to say welcome to Ponyville." a light purple unicorn with a navy blue mane and tail, in both of which are two streaks, one violet and the other pink. "Thank you." I told her. "You're welcome." Twilight answered.

A few hours after sunset, almost everypony went back home, leaving Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, Twilight and a dragon I knew for sure was Spike, along with me,at the library. "I do not think we were introduce to each other." I told the dragon. "I am..." "Flaming Shadow. I heard you, you know." the dragon interrupted me. "I'm Spike." "Glad to meet you, Spike." I told him. "Now that h party his over, where are you staying?" Twilight asked me. "I do not have a place to stay."I told them. "It's alright, ya can use tha barn ta sleep." Applejack told me. "Thank you. That is really kind of you." I thanked her. "But before you go, can I ask you something?" Rarity asked me. "Yes, and technically, that was a question. But go ahead." I told her. "Where are you from?"

I didn't see that one coming. I should have known that it would eventually come up, but I told myself it would not be before long. "Is everything OK?" Rarity asked me, worried. I thought really quickly to try to get myself out. "Well, you could say that I come from everywhere." I told them, almost face-hoofing. "What do you mean by 'everywhere'?" Twilight said. "You see, I traveled a lot, never settling in one place. And before you ask, I decided to come to Ponyville because I wanted to rest and have my house." I explained.

After some quick 'good night', Applejack and I went toward Sweet Apple Acres. "I hope ya'll enjoy yerself here in Ponyville." Applejack told me. "An' I also hope ya'll enjoy bein' our friend." "WHAT? What do you mean by 'being your friend'?" I asked her, surprised that it had been so fast befriending me. "Well, ya see, ma friends an' I are really quick befriending ponies." she explained. In the distance, even though I was exhausted, I could see the orchard. We were getting closer. "I do not know if I will even be able to go all the way to the barn." I said, yawning.

Eventually, I got to the barn, said good night and thanked Applejack, and went in the barn. "What will I do." I said to myself. "Because if they are really my friends, then I don't want to disappoint them. I just hope I won't have to lie to them too much." I was really tired, and my almost continuous yawning did not help. I went to a hay bale and laid down on it. "It is more comfortable than I tought." I closed my eyes, hoping I would find answers during the night.


	3. The Dream

As I literally hit the hay, my mind went in 'dream mode', meaning that I fell asleep instantaneously. Slowly realizing that, I looked around. There was nothing but mist at first. Then, the moon appeared, followed by a lake, and a forest. I knew exactly where I was. It was the place inside me where I could be at peace.

I went to the shore of the lake, conscious that I was in a lucid dream. I closed my eyes for a moment, thinking of my former body. When I opened them, I was a human again. Then, a sound. The sound of a twig snapping. Normally, I would not mind since I was near a forest, but that place had no wildlife. "_Qui êtes-vous?" _I said in French, not realizing. "_Ne crains rien.__" _somepony replied, still in French. "I come into thy dream to help answer thy questions." She then came into my view. She was a dark blue alicorn with a sapphire blue flowing mane and tail. "Should I know you?" I asked jokingly. "I am Princess Luna. I come to thou to speak." she answered.

"Well, now that you are here, let us talk." I said. I sat on the shore of the lake, signaling Luna to come. She came, and sat down. "Jean-Philippe, I..." she started, but I interrupted her. "How come do you know my name? My _real _name?" "Easy. I read it in thy mind." she answered. "Please. I do not want anypony to read my mind. And call me 'Flaming Shadow'." "Very well then, Flaming Shadow. Do thou know why thou art here?" she asked with a small grin.

"I must admit that I do not." I answered after a few second. "Thou art in Equestria because of an important mission." "Mission, heh? What kind of mission?" I asked in answer. "That is not what thou need to know. Thou wilt soon enough." she answered back.

Staying silent, I laid on my back, looking at the perfect starry sky. I closed my eyes again, but this time to let go of all the stress I had. "Thou must know that there is a challenge that thou art the only one capable of vanquishing." Luna said after a few minutes. "Thou wilt have to choose between Equestria and thy homeland." "I will be ready." I said.

"Sweet dreams." she said while vanishing. I then closed my eyes again, enjoying the moment. I rarely had a lucid dream, and I wanted to enjoy it. Thinking deeply, I summoned a few animals to make the atmosphere more relaxing.

Letting the atmosphere do its job, I started falling asleep. Then, everything around me got silent, like frozen in time. I got up, moved to the other side of the lake, and laid down again, looking at the sky. I then saw Luna in the sky. "Remember. Thy friends wilt always be there for thou." Luna said as she slowly vanished from my dream. Leaving me floating in the darkness as I waited for the next dream.


	4. The First Day

_"Remember. Thy friends wilt always be there for thou." _As I woke up, still hearing Luna's words, I felt strange. I got up on my hooves, grabbed my glasses and putted them on. Still thinking about why I felt so strange, I stretched myself to chase away the drowsiness. Looking around, I saw why I felt so strange. My hay bale bed was right next to a wall, while it was in the middle of the barn when I got to 'bed'. Readying my wings, I jumped at the same time the barn door opened. I landed and greeted the newcomer. "Hello. I do not think we were introduced to each other. My name is Flaming Shadow." "Mah name's Big MacIntosh." the red stallion said. "Mah sister Applejack wants ta see ya." I nodded and went outside of the barn.

Walking toward the entrance of the farm, I saw Applejack along with the rest of my new friends. Well, they were not really my friends at the moment. "Glad ta see ya, Shadow." Applejack greeted me. "Why did you wanted to see me, Applejack?" I asked her. "Well, we all wanted ta hang with ya today." she explained. It was a great idea. That way, I could befriend them. "Sure." I said to them all.

"While we are going to Ponyville, why don't you all tell me a little more about each of yourselves." I asked them on the road to Ponyville. They all agreed. "I will start. I'm the librarian, and I'm also Princess Celestia's star student. I know a lot of stuff, especially spells and history." Twilight told me. So, Twilight was a little like me. Always reading books to learn something new. I already started to feel a little more at home. "I will go next. I am a designer, and I designed a lot of dresses. I also hate when things are messy." Rarity continued. Oh great. A girly designer that hates messes. Well, at least I won't have too much problem with the 'messy' part. "My turn. I'm the best and fastest flyer in Equestria. I'm also the head of the Weather Patrol." Rainbow Dash said. Weather Patrol, heh? I could maybe try to get a job there. "I'm a party planner, probably the best in Ponyville. I love pink, chocolate cake, cupcakes, cookies and chocolate milk. I have a Pinkie Sense that..." she stopped. "Twitchy twitcha twitcha twitch..." Then, Pinkie tackled me, and a flower-pot fell from the sky on the exact spot I was before, scaring Fluttershy. "What was that..." I said, then I saw the flower-pot where I was moments ago. "Thank you. Creepy, but thank you." I thanked her. "No problem." she replied.

"What about you, Fluttershy?" I asked her. "Oh, um... I am the one who takes care of all the animals." she said quietly. I think that I might be able to get along just fine with Fluttershy. As for Pinkie Pie, a hyped up party thrower and party animal, I don't know. She might be OK as much as she might not. Leaving only Applejack. "I think ya already know a few things 'bout me." she told me. "Well, you work on a farm, Sweet Apple Acres. It is also your family's residence. And you farm and sell apples." I summarized. At that moment, we were in front of the library.

"Now, would you tell us more about yourself." Rarity asked me. Oh great. I was not expecting that. Coming up with an idea was quite easy, though. "I already told you what I did before coming to Ponyville. I guess I could say a few things about myself." I said to all of them. "Like Twilight, I love to learn and..." "I never said I love to learn!" "I know. I deduced it. Anyway, I know some stuff, like another language. Also, I am a little shy." Twilight and Fluttershy looked at me intently as I finished my sentence. Which was a little annoying.

"So, where are you gonna stay? And where will you work?" Rainbow asked me. "I don't know. I guess I could work with the Weather Patrol." I answered. "As for where I will stay, I still have no idea." " As long as ya need it, ya can use tha barn." Applejack offered me. "Thanks, but the faster I find my own place, the better it will be." I thanked her. "For the job, I think you won't have to search, since I need a new Pegasus in my team." Rainbow said. "Good. Now, I will have money and I might be able to pay for a house." I told them, satisfied. "I think I have an idea. You could live here." Twilight said. After hearing that, Rainbow Dash started laughing really loud, not believing. "Rainbow Dash, I am serious." Twilight scolded her. "Actually, I think it might be a good idea. However, I don't want you to refuse any payment. I don't want to feel like I am taking advantage." I said with complete seriousness. "Then it's settled. Shadow will work for the Weather Patrol. Once he has enough money, he will come and live here." Twilight summarized.


	5. The Letter

As I got by the door, Twilight came to me. "Shadow, wait. I have something for you." she told me. "Wait until everypony is gone." After they were all gone but Twilight, she came with a letter she was holding thanks to her magic. "This letter is for you. I received it this morning. It is from Princess Celestia." she told me with a puzzled look. But I was as puzzled as her, meaning I had nothing to tell her. She opened it for me and placed it on the table for me to read it.

I read it a first time for myself, but it made no sense. I read it several other times, but each time, the letter made sense less and less. I shook my head. " I don't understand. Why would the Princess send me a letter?" I said in disbelief. "Can I see it?" Twilight asked me. "Go ahead." I told her. But as she read it, it was clear to me that she had no idea want the letter meant

"I doesn't make any sense! How can she know I am a friend with you, since I still didn't write to her about it?" Twilight pointed out. " I will try to read it out loud. Maybe it will be of any help." I proposed. "Good idea!" she said, excited.

The letter went like this :

_Dear Flaming Shadow,_

_I know it may seem strange for me to right to you, but it is of extreme importance. I have discovered that there ia a new threat to Equestria. This new threat is coming from a place you know very well. It is coming from your native world. To face this threat, I need you to accomplish a mission for me. This mission is to go and find yourself. I hope you will succeed._

_- Princess Celestia_

"What does she mean by 'find yourself'? And why does she talk about 'your native world' as if you were not born in Equestria?" Twilight asked me, looking more puzzled than ever. "I don't..." As I was saying that, Luna's words came back to me with violence. _"Thou must know that there is a challenge that thou art the only one capable of vanquishing. Thou wilt have to choose between Equestria and thy homeland." _I realized that at the very moment her words came back to me. "I need to discover my true self." I said with serious. "What do you mean?" Twilight asked, not sure of what I meant. "You see Twilight, I am not from Equestria. I am from Earth, a place there is no magic, and most of the inhabitants of it are focused on themselves. They are individualists. There is not a lot of true friendship, unlike here." I told her. After I said that, Twilight just stared at me, as if I had some sort of halo that hypnotized her.

After a few minutes of staring, Twilight shook her head as she tried to chase something away of her mind. "Why did you just kept staring at me like that?" I asked her. "Well, I thought I saw a red halo with little hearts around you, but I was mistaking. Sorry." she apologized. We then stayed silent for what seemed like an eternity. "Shadow, come here. I need to show you how we control the weather around her." Rainbow said from outside, breaking the awkward silence. "I better go. See you later, Twilight." I said, going to the door. I left Twilight, who was still shocked from what happened.

* * *

_Twilight's POV_

What happened? Why did I saw that red halo with little hearts around him? Why did I told him about it? And why do I feel like this? I feel like I am missing a piece of me ever since Shadow... Left the library. At that moment, Spike came in the room. "Hey, Twilight. I think I know how... Is everything okay Twilight?" "I don't know, Spike." I told him. I sighed. "Twilight, you look like...Me when I'm anywhere near... Rarity." Spike told me, slightly drooling. "That means you're in love!" "What?! No!" I yelled.


	6. How to control the weather

_Shadow's POV_

As I walked away of the library, Rainbow came flying to me. "Shadow, follow me. If you want to be as good as me, you need to come. Anyway, I need to see if you're good with weather control." she said with a smile. I nodded and flew off, following her to a nearby patch of cloud. For watching the show, I knew a little about what I was going to do. I needed to push, buck and empty the clouds.

"Okay, Shadow. Listen. This patch of cloud is your test. You need to clear it as fast as possible without leaving a single cloud. Understood?" she said with a voice that almost sounded like a drill sergeant. "Yes, ma'am!" I answered, keeping the military feeling to the situation. I was laughing inside as I flew up to go to the starting point. "On your mark. Get set... GO!" she said giving me the signal to start.

I started by finding what kind of cloud it was. To do just that, I landed on one and I started to jump on it. Nothing came out of it, and since it was a white cloud, I assumed they were normal clouds. So, I started bucking them with my hind legs as hard as I could. But the very first blow didn't work. Instead, and I don't know why, I had my hind legs inside the cloud! I took them out of it and did it again, but this time, it worked properly.

After bucking and destroying the last cloud, I landed, exhausted. "You're done?" Rainbow asked me. "Yeah... I... am... done." I said to her, panting heavily. "Is... it... a... problem?" "No. Actually, you did the best time. Which is weird since you bucked them instead of flying right through them. Well, second best time, after mine. But you're still close." she said. "How long?" I asked. "Thirty two seconds. My record is twenty-nine seconds." she said, bragging a little.

"Since you cleared all those clouds, you're free for the rest of the day." Rainbow told me. "That's it. I don't have to do anything else." I said doubtfully. "You could try to continue clearing the sky, but it might be slightly difficult since the sky's already clear." she told me. I then looked up and saw that she was right. I was free to do anything! "Maybe I could go back to the library and talk with Twilight" I said to myself. I then realized what I had said and I shook my head to chase the thoughts. Me, being in love with Twilight? I probably banged my head somewhere.

I then turned around and flew up. As I reached the level where the clouds I just busted were, I saw the Everfree forest. And I felt like I was pulled toward it, as if something in there needed my love and care in there. Something really powerful. I went toward it, leaving Rainbow Dash there, looking at me as if I was the craziest pony there was in Equestria.


	7. A Quest to Find You

As I flew over the Everfree forest, I saw a clearing. And the strange feeling was coming from it. I landed in it. I looked around, but it was just a regular clearing with nothing special about it. As I got ready to go back to Ponyville, A strange mist appeared all over the clearing.

_"Oú vas-tu comme ça?" _a voice similar to mine asked in French. No, not similar. MY voice asked. I turned around, only to see me, standing on the other side of the clearing. It was like a reflexion from a mirror. I then thought of a story I never heard before, but still felt familiar. The Clearing of Dark Thoughts. "You should know, since you are me." I said angrily. "To Ponyville. And to your SUPPOSED friends." Dark Flaming Shadow said. "But you do realize that you do not belong here?" "I am not aware of such a thing." I said.

"Your home, your family is on Earth, not in Equestria. At best, this place is only a little girl's TV show." Dark Shadow said with anger in his voice. At that moment, I realised it was the moment and place I had to choose between Earth and Equestria. "Yessss." he hissed. "And your place is on Earth." At that instant, I felt my whole body slowly go back to my human body. I was realizing that Dark Shadow was right. My place was on Earth. And I had no...

With that thought, though, I soon realized one thing. I DID have friends, and they were all here in Equestria. They LOVED me for what I was, not for anything else. And I LOVED them as well, one more than the others. "Twilight..." I said to myself with sadness. "Flaming Shadow, where are you?" I heard Rainbow say in the distance.

"Your 'friends' won't be of any help." Dark Shadow yelled. Then, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and a frightened Fluttershy walked in the clearing. "There you are, Shadow." Twilight said, relieved. "It is NOT over, purple nerd!" Dark Shadow yelled at Twilight. At that moment, dark energy began gathering where Dark Shadow was. When it reached maximum capacity, it fired toward... "TWILIGHT!" we all yelled. Twilight heard it and just had enough time to turn her head toward Dark Shadow and the dark energy ray that was about to it her.

As the ray began draining the life out of her, I jumped in front of her, using my now back-to-pony body as a shield. "Go away. I need to do this alone." I grunted under the tremendous effort I had to give in order to not move. "Thanks, Shadow." Twilight told me. "But it is not because you must do this alone that we, as good friends, cannot support you." "Thanks a lot." I said. After a few seconds, I spoke again. "Twilight, I... I... I love you."

As I finished saying that, a huge explosion of light happened and destroyed Dark Shadow. But it also made me faint into coma.

* * *

**Well, that's it for chapter seven. As an apetizer, next chapter is called The Seventh Element.**

**For those that might not understand what is the Clearing of Dark Thoughts, here is an explanation (Human style (no riddle)) :**

**The Clearing of Dark Thoughts is a clearing in the Everfree forest that uses your darkest thoughts to create an evil version of you.**


	8. The Seventh Element

As I came back from the coma I was in, I started remembering what happened in the clearing. Opening my eyes, I saw Twilight's face a little too close. "Twilight, never heard of personal space?" I asked her. "Sorry." she said, blushing. "You have a visitor, Shadow." "Who is it, Twilight?" I said, eager to know. "I think I can answer this." said a regal and slightly mischievous voice. "PRINCESS!" all of us but Twilight and the Princess yelled. "You see, after you passed out and were transported here, I took the liberty of writing a letter to the Princess." Twilight explained. "Yes. And with what Twilight Sparkle wrote, I think that you clearly succeeded." the Princess said with seriousness.

"Succeeded what, Princess?" Rainbow asked. "Well, Flaming Shadow had a simple task : to go and find himself. And by that, I mean discover where he truly belongs." Celestia answered Rainbow with a giggle. It then struck me. I had to find myself in this world. I had to stop questioning the fact that my wish had been granted.

"And now that he has discovered himself, I think it is time to show you what he, along with Twilight, discovered. I present you THE ELEMENT OF LOVE!" Celestia said with a voice almost as loud as the royal Canterlot voice. " The seventh element of harmony, the one hidden from view to even my sister and I." "The seventh element?!" Twilight said with sudden realization. "I read about it after Shadow left the library... Because I was looking at him like..." She hid her head in shame and extreme blushing, her face so red it could have been a lobster's.

"Wait a darn second, Princess. Shadow AND Twilight have discovered it?" a puzzled Applejack asked. "Yes. You see Applejack, by discovering their true feelings for each other, even if neither of them told the other directly, they enabled the element to attract Shadow to it, which was in the Clearing of Dark Thoughts." Celestia explained, holding herself so she would not laugh at me and Twilight. But we both understood what she meant. "Now, my little ponies, I think Shadow and Twilight have some talking to do and need some privacy." Celestia added.

After they left me and Twilight in the hospital room, I broke the heavy and awkward silence. "Soooo, why am I at the hospital?" "After the blinding light, you were there and you were not moving. So, I took you here so you could be healed." Twilight told me. Neither of us spoke for a few minutes, making yet another awkward silence. Twilight was the first one to break it this time. "Do you really believe what you said in the clearing?" she asked me. "Actually, Twilight..."I said, glad I could create a suspense and see the look on her face. She was expecting me to say that I really meant what I said, which was the case. "Yes." "I feel the same way for you. " she told me, getting closer to me, but not in an awkward way.

As she came closer, I started moving my head toward her too. Our lips came in contact, and we started kissing. We were enjoying it, until a blue Pegasus with a rainbow-colored mane came in. As she saw me and Twilight in the middle of our kiss, she started laughing. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Are you serious?! You're KISSING EACH OTHER!?" she said in disbelief, still laughing on the ground. Being ticked by Rainbow, Twilight stopped kissing me and used her magic to make Rainbow get ou of the room.

Coming back to kiss me, I spoke to her, barely hold my laughter. "You know, it would have been known to them eventually. Anyway, I think Rainbow Dash is just jealous that you, a nerd like me, was able to have a coltfriend before her." I told her, insisting on the word 'coltfriend'. "You're my coltfriend?!" she said, really happy. "I'd like to." I replied. And we kissed each other again.


	9. How Did You Get Your Cutie Mark?

During the weeks after the discovery of the seventh element of harmony, I had to go through a lot of questioning. Most questions were about my former life, my family, the education system, the food, fashion, sports, etc. But a few questions, actually ONE question, was about me and Twilight. They wanted to know if we were a couple, which was the case.

When I got out of the hospital, I immediately moved in with Twilight. Let's say that Spike didn't exactly like it at first. Especially because Twilight and I kissed each other several times a day. But as days went by, we kissed each other less and less, not because we were no longer in love, but because Spike made it quite clear that it was bothering him.

Twilight was really intrigued by the fact that I was a human, and she was the one that asked the most questions, all 'in the name of learning', as she said herself. Not that I don't believe her, but I think there was much more than just learning to her questions. But I answered all of them, and she was happy with my answers.

* * *

After those few eventful weeks, things finally settled down. I continued with my job, and each day, I walked around Ponyville with Twilight. One day, Twilight and I were in the library, working on the umpteenth prototype of technology from Earth, when somepony knocked on the door of the library. "I'll get it." Spike said. As he got by the door, it opened, crushing him between the door and the wall. Twilight and I went from the basement to the main room of the library, only to see Applejack with the cutie mark crusaders. "Twilight, is it okay if I leave 'em here for their sleepover?" Applejack asked. "No problem, Applejack. We will look after them." Twilight answered will she helped Spike get out from behind the door. "CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS SLEEPOVER AT TWILIGHT'S, YAY!" the CMC yelled with extreme happiness.

After Applejack left, the CMC started running all over the library to the dismay of Spike. "Girls, stop." Twilight said, ineffective. "Have you ever heard the cutie mark story of Flaming Shadow here?" she asked to my dismay. As if those were the magic words, the three fillies stopped running all over the place and sat down in front of me, all with a big smile saying 'tell us please'. "Fine." I said. "But I don't really know how I got it." I heard disappointement in their sighs. "I think I could try..." "YAY!" the CMC yelled with a voice as loud as the Canterlot voice. "Here goes nothing..." I said to myself. "Wait. Why wouldn't you know how you got it?" Scootaloo asked. "You see, where I am from, we don't have cutie marks. And I don't want to explain why since I don't know why." I answered.

* * *

_twelve year old J.P.'s POV_

When I was younger, at about your age, I was bullied at school. It made me feel lonely.

As I walked down the corridor to my locker, I saw one of the too many bullies. When I was within his reach, he grabbed my arm and pushed me aside with violence. I fell to the ground, my things spread all over the corridor for the fifth time that day. I got up and gathered all of my things before anyone would kick anything too far away, or put anything in the trash can. "Hey, Nerd. How does it feel?" the bully said, laughing. _"Va chi*r" _I told him in French. But as I said that, the rest of the bully's gang came. "Hey, Frenchie. What has blue eyes and cries a lot?" one of them said to me. I quickly took the last thing and went to my locker as fast as I could.

Alone in front of my locker, I started crying. But not because of sadness or pain, but because of anger. And that time, them had pushed it over my own emotional limit. I snapped, angry toward everything, including myself. But it was the worst anger I have ever experienced, and I was an expert with extreme emotions. I raised my fist to my head, ready to do what I was used to do to ease the mental and emotional pain. I struck my head with my fist once, twice, thrice, four times, five times, six times, seven times. With each blow, my head became heavier. I stopped, no longer able to strike myself.

At the end of the day, outside in the schoolyard, the bully and his gang waited for me like everyday. But the moment I stepped toward the small group, a rainbow, more defined than usual and cicular too, appeared in the sky. I realised I could confront the gang, and use my anger to make everything stop. I made my way to them. Determination was visible on my face, and it made them shiver. "Why so confident, Nerd?" the chief said. "You have a problem with that?" I answered. It took them by surprise, since I usually talked to them in French, and only to insult them. Using my anger, I started raising my fist, but I stopped. I realised that I could just play with them and their emotions. I lowered my fist, almost laughing. "What's going on, Nerd? Why did you change emotions so fast?" the chief asked. "You see, if I had punched you, I might have let go of my anger, but I would have been no better than all of you. Besides, I love being angry, it forces me to out-smart you." I told him with a grin as big as Pinkie's. I then left them, their jaws hanging in disbelief.

* * *

_Shadow's POV_

"And that's how I discovered I could control my emotions with ease. Of course, it took me more than just taht time, but it was the first time I did realize that." I concluded. "That story was so sad. I think I'm gonna cry." Sweetie belle said, tears on the side of the eye. "That was so sappy. It sounded like a filly's story." Scootaloo said, apparently disgusted. "You see, Scootaloo, I need to stay within a certain limit with language and violence. That's why it may seem like a filly's story. It needs to stay for at least thirteen year old ponies." I told her. "Shadow, I have a question. What was that cicular rainbow-thing?" Applebloom asked me. "I don't know for sure, but I think it might be Raibow Dash's Sonic Rainboom." I said. "Really?" Scootaloo asked with a grin. "Wait a minute. How come did you see Rainbow Dash's Sonic Rainboom if you lived in another world?" "I told you, I don't know for sure." I said. I heard Twilight giggle, and I turned my head to see her looking at me with a smile. "You do have a talent with your emotions. And with other's emotions too." Twilight said to me, but loud enough so the three fillies could hear.

The next morning, when Applejack came to get the CMC, I told somthing to the three fillies. "You know, if you didn't want to hear my cutie mark story, I don't think I would have ever discovered when I actually found my special talent."

As Applebloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle followed Applejack, Twilight came to my side. "You know, I think you just made their day." she told me. "Maybe." I replied, and kissed her.


	10. A New Threat

"I really need to get Twilight to stop her midnight pacing." I said as I got out of bed. I went to the bathroom to take care of my sleepy face. "Ooookay... Worse than I expected" I said to myself, giggling.

After a quick cold water face-dip to really wake me up, I went downstairs to eat something before going to see Rainbow for my assignment of the day, forgetting about my birthday for an instant. My birthday! I forgot about it. When I came to Equestria, there was still five months before my birthday. But today was the fifth month I was in Equestria, and my birthday.

I stopped myself before reaching the end of the stairs. "I'm pretty sure Pinkie Pie organized a super birthday party for me. I'm wondering what will be Twilight's gift." I thought out loud. "Probably a book. That's what she always gives me." Spike said as he, too made his way to the kitchen. "Oh, and happy birthday." "Thank you, Spike." I said.

Coming in the kitchen with Spike, I saw Twilight, cooking. "Oh, great. She making breakfast. I won't have a thing in my stomach until my first snack." Spike complained just loud enough for me to hear. "Her cooking is not that bad. And besides, you're always eating." I told him with a small.

"Hi you two. Happy birthday, Shadow." Twilight said as I went to her to kiss her. "I need to hurry a little, if I want the best assignment. I want to be able to spend time with you today." I said to Twilight as she putted down plates on the table.

After finishing the hay omelet Twilight baked me, I got up and prepared myself to go. "It was really good Twilight. You are improving." I said as Spike looked at me with a disbelieving look. "You liked what she cooked?" Spike asked. "Yes. But you wouldn't know, since you NEVER eat what she cooks." I replied with a grin on. I made my way to the door and left for the park, the Weather Patrol's usual meeting spot.

Like always, I arrived shortly after Rainbow Dash. And like always, I got the first choice after her. But that day, I got the easiest assignment, the one Rainbow usually keeps for herself. "Happy birthday, Shadow. Hope you enjoy your day with your marefriend." she said with a big smile. I flew off to do my assignment.

After a few minutes, I finished busting the clouds above the town square. I went back to the library in time to see Twilight leaving. I knew what she was going to do, but I decided to play ignorant. "Hey, Twily." I called her, knowing she hated when anypony but her brother called her like that. "I already told you to not call me like that. Only my..." "Brother calls you that, I know. But I was only teasing you." I interrupted her, getting her to smile. "Aren't you supposed to have an assignment?" she asked. "I did. But I'm done, so we have the rest of the day together." I answered her question.

We started walking toward Sugarcube Corner. "Don't worry, I won't come in. I have some respect for Pinkie's surprise party." I said with a gigantic smile. "How did you knew?!" Pinkie said as she got out of Twilight's saddlebag. "I am really hard to surprise. But at least, I'm not trying to find everything about it. I only know where it will be." I told her so she could relax. "Phew. The party can still happen." she said happily. "Shadow, could you go and stay away for a few hours? Don't worry, I will come and get you." Twilight suggested to me. I nodded and went to the park.

* * *

Those few hours were horrible. I think that I now know something else about me. I am not able to do nothing for a few hours, or just one hour for that matter! At least Twilight will soon be here.

As I finished my thought, I saw Twilight coming. I got up and went to her. "Finally." I said. "I think that I am as unable to stay in one place as Pinkie." "Don't worry, you can come." she said, laughing at my comparison a little.

When we arrived at the library, Twilight hurried inside, leaving me outside. But not for long since I almost immediately came in. The whole library was decorated with streamers and balloons, with a banner saying 'Happy eighteenth birthday' hanging from the ceiling. There were tons of cupcakes, as well as a big cake with eighteen candles on it. The cake's frosting was black and blue, like my eyes and coat.

* * *

After we ate the cake, I opened my gifts. I never had so many gifts in one birthday. I received a hood from Rarity, a blanket from Applejack, a drawing showing me and the CMC doing one of their crazy plan to get their cutie marks from the CMC, a jewel from Spike, a Daring Do poster from Rainbow Dash, a ton of candy from Pinkie Pie, a bird choir that sang to my birthday from Fluttershy, a book about Equestrian History, and a group hug from all of my five friends and my marefriend.

After the gift-opening, we danced, laughed and played since it was a party. But as we all began to truly relax, Spike belched. "Disgusting, Spike. You could at least go away when you do that." Rarity complained, not realizing, or seeing, the letter that dropped to the floor. "I wonder why the Princess would send me a letter, since I send my last friendship report yesterday." Twilight said.

As she read it, she gasped and dropped the letter on the ground, making all of us able to read what was in the letter.

_My dearest, most faithful student,_

_I have discovered something that threatens Equestria. That is why I need you and your friends to come to Canterlot as soon as you receive this letter. I hope you will be here soon._

_- Princess Celestia_

_P.S. I also need you to bring the elements of harmony. I think they might help you defeat this new threat._

As I finished reading the letter, I saw that they were all as shocked by the content as Twilight. "What do we do?" Rarity asked. "We are going to Canterlot!" Twilight said with conviction.


	11. The Trip to Earth

"Alright, girls! We need to pack light." Twilight said, ignoring me and Spike. "And boys too." She then giggled nervously.

I went to where my stuff was, thinking about what I should bring along. I then looked at my gifts. "I think I might need a hood." I said as I picked Rarity's gift. "A blanket might also be useful." As I raised the blanket, Twilight's gift, a book, fell to the floor. Taking a closer look, I realized something. What I thought was Equestrian History was actually a fictitious novel about a darkened Equestria. I laughed gently. I took the book and putted it with what I was bringing along.

Once I was done preparing myself, I went to see Twilight, and I was greeted by an ink well flying toward me. I caught it and brought it to Twilight. "Thanks." she said, coming to me for a kiss. "You're the one that said to pack lightly, remember." I said. Looking at what was on her bed, I saw tons of paper, tons of quills and tons of ink wells. "Twilight, she won't give you a test." I told her to ease her mind. "I know, but I want to take as much notes as I can." she replied with smile.

After Twilight was over with her packing, thanks to me and my help, we went to the train station. As we came in view of it, I could see our friends, waiting for us. When I stepped on the station platform, the train to Canterlot arrived. We went in it, ready for the trip to Canterlot.

* * *

We arrived in Canterlot after about an hour. As soon as we stepped out of the train, we made our way to the castle. "This is my very first time in Canterlot." I said while I looked around.

As we entered the castle, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna greeted us. "Welcome to Canterlot, Flaming Shadow. I hope you will come at a better time next time." Princess Celestia said. "Now, my little ponies, follow me." As we walked after Celestia, Luna came to my side. "I believe it is thy birthday today. So, happy birthday to thou." she said to me before going to her sister's side.

Celestia led us to a meeting room. She opened the door to let us in. As we came in, I saw there were already ponies sitting. I saw Princess Cadance and her husband, Twilight's brother, Prince Shining Armor. Then, out of nowhere, a human walked in. Still being used to seeing humans, I wasn't bothered, unlike the others. "Who is this?" Twilight asked, slightly panicking. "Oh, Twilight. I thought you would remember me." the human said, smiling. As I observed the 'human', I started laughing. "They let you roam freely with THAT body?" I asked him, still laughing. "Ha ha, really funny. This is not for here, but for another world." he said. "And I don't think we were introduced." "My name is Flaming Shadow. And you are Discord." I said with a big grin.

"I see. You're the human Celestia mentioned to us." Discord said as he snapped his fingers, turning back to his original body. "I imagined you a little more... Violent." "Discord, enough." Princess Celestia said with force. "We need to hurry. Each minute the threat to Equestria is getting stronger." "And where exactly is this threat?" Twilight asked. "Well it is..." "Earth." I interrupted the Princess. All the looks turned to me. "I don't think a NEW threat could come from Equestria, since it is at balance. But Earth is not at balance." I said with complete seriousness. "That is why I need you to go to Earth and defeat this threat. Discord will go with you, and will serve as a guide if needed." Princess Celestia said.

As Cadance, Shining Armor and Luna left the room, Discord snapped his fingers, turning to a human. "Before you go to Earth, I will do a spell that will turn you into humans. However, I won't do it here because you will need clothes. The only one that does not need clothes is Flaming Shadow." As Celestia finished her sentence, her horn started to glow, and my body soon glowed the same color. What I felt at that moment was familiar. I was turning back to a human. As the transformation ended, I landed on my feet and look at me. I still had my wings, and I was looking less of a nerd than when I came to Equestria. As I looked closely, I saw I had a 'tattoo' on my right forearm. That 'tattoo' was my cutie mark. Celestia then led Spike throught a door. We heard groans of pain as Spike was turned to a human.

Once the Princess was back, she turned to Twilight. "It is now your turn. However, I won't be performing the spell. You will, Twilight." "Me? Okay, Princess. Tell me what to do." she said. "Follow me. And you too." the Princess said, gesturing to the others. They followed the Princess to another room.

As the door to that room closed. I turned to Discord. I estimated his height to be around six feet. I looked him in the eyes, a fairly easy thing to do since I was about the same height. "So, Discord. What do you think of Earth?" I asked him. "Well, it is a pleasant placefor me. Really chaotic. Although, each time I tried to make it even more chaotic, I always endded helping and making things better." Discord said as he remembered one of his stays on Earth.

* * *

A few minutes later, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity and Spike came back in the meeting room, now human. Spike was already used to walking on two legs, but not the others. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were using their wings to avoid walking, as Twilight, Applejack, Rarity and Pinkie Pie were struggling to keep their balance. Celestia then entered the meeting room.

"Now remember, my little ponies. You will need to keep your wings and horns hidden, since humans don't have those." Celestia said. "Good luck." As she finished, her horn started glowing. We all gathered in one spot right in front of her, holding tightly to our backpacks. Then, a bright flash of light happened and we all fell to the ground.

* * *

As I woke up, I saw that we were no longer in the castle. Actually, we were no longer in Equestria. I got up, maybe a little too fast, as I fell to the ground. I laughed a little at my bad luck. "I see the trip didn't alter your sense of humor." Discord said as he walked to me to help me get up. Once I was back on my feet, I looked around. I knew where we were. We were near my parent's house, if they were still living there. All around was the same flora I grew up with. All the trees were still as messy, and my old treehouse was still there, in ruins. I then heard some sound coming from behind me. I turned around to see my friends slowly get up.


	12. Discoveries

"Alright. Before we go anywhere, you all need a name that will fit in. For example, my name is Dean McCord." Discord said to us all, ignoring the fact that I was from here and I already had a name. "So, any ideas? You wouldn't what me to choose them for you." "Call me J.P." I said, not wanting to give more information than needed."It is a nickname, before you ask, 'Dean'." "I got it!" Discord said.

"Fluttershy, you will be called Felicity Simons. Rarity, Rachel White. Rainbow, you will be called Rosalin Durant and nicknamed 'Rainbow Dash'. Pinkie Pie, you will be Diane Parks, nicknamed 'Pinkie'. Applejack, your name will be Angie Jonhson. Twilight, your name will be Trish Samson, and Spike will be your brother, Stephan Samson nicknamed 'Spike'." I said. "You all got it?" "I think so." Fluttershy said.

As we started moving toward the road, we heard movement from the bushes. We stopped to listen to the sounds. Then, out of them, a man I recognized came toward us... With a hunting rifle. When he saw me, he stopped, lowering his gun. "Johnny, is that you?" he asked me, almost crying. "MY NAME IS NOT JOHNNY!" I yelled as an answer. They all looked at me with looks saying 'who is this guy?'. "Everyone, that is my father." I said, not even believing myself.

"Why did you ran away?" my father asked me. "I was tired of you beating me, of you beating my mother and of you always drinking." I told him. And it was the truth. "I... I'm sorry." he told me. He then saw my friends and Discord. "Dean, I might know why you are here. But who the hell are those girls?!" my father asked, apparently knowing 'Dean'. "Those girls are my friends. And one of them is actually my girlfriend. Also, there is another boy." I told my father. As I said that, Twilight came to me and putted her hand in mine.

* * *

"Your father was really nice to get us to town." Rarity said to me. "Wait to know him before you say he's nice." I replied, not believing he had changed so much in five months. Discord then came back to the table, snapping me out of my thoughts. The café we were in was not the most popular, but it was always the one with the best drinks and pastries in town. "What is the threat anyway?" Rainbow asked, looking at Discord. "And I can't believe I can't use my wings." "The threat you're looking for is a teenager. He is the bully of the high school I work at. And let me tell you, he is able to make some great chaos. Too bad I have to ruin it." Discord said. At his words, I sank in my chair.

In a way, I knew it would be him. It had to be him, since there was only one high school in the town. But somewhere inside me was a small hope that I was wrong. But I wasn't as Discord broke the silence. "His name is Michael Wright. But he goes by the nickname 'Chief', since he is the chief of a little gang." "And we need to go to school to defeat him." I joked. "Exactly, J.P." Discord said with seriousness and a little grin. "OH, COME ON!" I almost yelled.

* * *

The next morning, Discord brought us to the high school. But when we were about to enter, the secretary stopped us. "Who are you?" "We are students." I told her. "Sorry but I can't let you in if you don't show me your school schedule." she told us. "Come on, Mary. They can come in. I will just show them around, since they are new here." Discord tried to get us in. "I'm sorry Dean, but you know I can't let them in." she told Discord.

* * *

Back at the café, we all were sitting around the table, trying to find a plan to get to Michael. Then, I saw that Spike was looking at one of the pastries. "Do you want anything?" I asked them. "Since you asked, yes." Rarity said. "What will it be?" I asked, making all of them look at the menu. "I will take a chocolate cupcake, with a... Pep Si? What is a Pep Si?" Pinkie Pie asked me. "It is a soda. What else?" I said. "IDEA!" Rarity said. "Choose for us. Surprise us." They all agreed with her, leaving me to take the decisions.

I went to the counter and I ordered. The woman behind the counter gave me a strange look, and I gestured to my friends. She shook her head, understanding, and prepared my order. "There you go, sir. 45 dollars and 75 cents, please." she said with a smile, happy to get that much. I paid the amount, and went back to the table. I distributed the pastries and the beverages. "So, we have a chocolate-cherry cupcake and a caffeine-free Pepsi for Pinkie, an apple muffin and an apple juice for AJ, a red velvet muffin and a bottle of iced tea for Rachel, an orange muffin and a bottle of water for Felicity, a strawberry tart and a diet Seven Up for Spike, a carrot cake and a hot chocolate for Trish and a pecan tart and a Diet Pepsi for Rainbow. Enjoy." As I finished telling them what I had bought them, a woman came and tapped my shoulder. "Yes?" I asked before turning around. As I turned around, I saw my mother with tears rolling on her cheeks.

* * *

After the introductions, my mother sat down with us. "Sorry to bother, Jean-Philippe." she said with a slight French accent. "But ever since you left us, I have thought about what I wanted to tell you ever since you started high school." "And what is it, mother?" I asked. "It is about my mother, your grandmother." she said. She looked at my friends, and noticed something. "But I see you are now living in her world." she continued after a few seconds. "What do you mean?" I asked, puzzled. "You see, your grandmother is from Equestria. And she is one of the two Princesses." she said with a smile. "Here, she went around with the name Selene." "Selene, heh?" I asked, thinking. It then struck me.

Selene comes from the greek myth of the moon-goddess Selene, which is the greek equivalent of... "Luna." I said, being careful not to yell. "Luna is my grandmother?!" My mother simply shook her head. If Luna was my grandmother, that meant I was part of royalty. I looked around to find my friends giving me looks that said 'he is part of royalty'.

* * *

At around 5:00 PM, Discord finally showed up. He went to the counter and ordered something. After getting what he had ordered, he came and sat down. As he started drinking, I felt the need to pee. I excused myself, I got up, walked toward the bathroom and... Bumped right into Michael!

"Watch where you're goin'." he said angrily. "Wait a minute! Nerd? It is you! You don't know how much I have wait to just punch you right between the eyes." He then started to do what he had said. Except that I dodged it, making him fall to the ground and look like a complete idiot. Everyone in the café started laughing, excluding my friends and me.

He got up and ran for the door, extremely angry. I went to the bathroom, and came back to the table. "Know that we know what he looks like, what are we going to do to defeat him?" Twilight asked. "Can we discuss that when we will be at my house?" Discord said, tired.


	13. The Plan

"Here we are." Discord said, yawning. "Tomorrow is Saturday, so we can talk about a plan defeat Michael. But for now, to bed." He snapped his fingers, teleporting all of us in bedrooms.

* * *

I was the first to get up in the morning, shortly followed by Rainbow and Twilight. I looked at a clock that had Discord's as the clock's arm. "9:45 AM." I told them. I then went in the living room. There was a 58" flat screen plasma TV on one wall. I sat in one of the couch in front of it, and turned it on. The channel it opened on was The Hub, on which was presented... "Great." I said to myself. "At least I will see a new episode."

When it was 10:00 AM, it started. What I saw was Twilight flying, and coached by Rainbow. "Twilight's an alicorn?!" I said, a little too loud. After hearing me, Twilight and Rainbow came in the living room in time to see the Twilight in the show crash. "BWAHAHAHAHA!" Rainbow laughed, probably waking up everybody.

* * *

When the second part was over, we stayed silent. After a few minutes, Twilight broke the silence. "I'm an alicorn in a TV show?" "Well, you became an alicorn in the finale of season three." Discord said. "And I must say that it was hilarious! You scrambled all of your friends cutie marks because of an unfinished spell from Star Swirl the Bearded." "Okay, Discord. That's enough." I said. "What now? Did you just become Celestia's son?" Discord asked. "No. But she is the sister of my grandmother." I said defiantly. "Luna's your grandmother?!" He said in disbelief. "Yes, she is." I told him.

"What do we do against Michael?" Rainbow asked after a few minutes. "We have the elements of harmony, right?" I asked. "I see... We could face him and defeat him with the elements." Twilight said, now understanding my idea. "But where will we face him?"

As we thought about where we would face Michael, Pinkie discovered Discord's computer and turned it on. As I heard the buzzing of the screen, I looked around, only to see Pinkie was sitting on a chair in front of a white screen. As I came closer, I saw that Pinkie was staring blankly at the screen. I snapped my fingers near her ear, and she jumped out of the chair, kicking the computer tower, making it shut down. "Sorry." she said.

"What about at his home?" Discord said. "I know where he lives." "It's settled then." Twilight said, determined to finish this as soon as possible. "Tomorrow, we will go to his house and defeat him."


	14. All's Bad That Ends Bad

As the day came to its conclusion, I reviewed the plan we had to defeat Michael. But I was uneasy about it. I had a bad feeling about it, as if everything would end badly. "What could possibly go wrong? It's not like he won't be affected by the elements." I said to myself.

Laying on my back in my bed, I slowly slipped into 'dream mode'. Yet again, I was in my peace heaven. I started to go to the lake's shore to quickly dip myself in its cold water. But I was stopped by magic. I slowly turned around. I saw Luna, but she was a human. "Do thou know why I am here?" she asked. "This time, I think I do." I answered. "You are here to talk about my family tree, right?" She nodded.

We went to the lake's shore, and we sat down on the silky sand. "I don't know why, but I always knew my mother's mother was from royalty." I told Luna. "Even though I accept thou as my grandson, it was not me that..." she said, not finishing her sentence. "I know. You know, I watch that show and it makes sense that you were not, well, you." I told her. "But what I don't understand is how did you get out of the moon?" "Simple. I used the same route that thou and thy friends used to come to Earth." she told me.

We stared at the perfect surface of the lake, reflecting the full moon and the stars. After a few minutes, I broke the silence. "I have one question." "What is it?" she asked. "Since you're a Princess, does that mean that my mother is a Princess too?" I asked her. She simply nodded "And it does make thou a Prince." she said.

I got up and jumped in the lake. As I landed in the water, the coldness of the water stung me. I swam for a few seconds before I got out of the water and sat down beside my grandmother. Luna then rose to her feet and started walking away of the lake. When she was a good distance away, she turned herself back to her pony self.

"Luna, before you go, can I ask you something about my mother?" I asked. "Go ahead." she said simply. "Can my mother come to Equestria with me when me and my friends are done here?" I asked. "I fear the answer is a no." she said flatly. She then disappeared into thin air. And I started going into another dream.

* * *

I woke up sweating. I looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table. 3:20 AM. I pushed the sheets away and got up. I opened my chamber door and looked down the corridor. I saw no light. I got out of my room and made my way to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

As I entered the kitchen, I saw I wasn't the only one awake. Twilight was sitting on a chair around the table, with an empty glass in her hands. I took a glass and filled it with fresh water. I drank it in one shot. I putted the glass in the sink, and sat down beside Twilight. "Why aren't you sleeping?" she asked me. "I woke up all sweaty and I needed a glass of water. And why aren't you sleeping?" I returned her question. "Same as you." she answered.

I then looked in her eyes, and took her hand. She then laid her head on my shoulder, and we stayed like that for a good ten minutes before we went back to bed.

* * *

When the sun came out, I dressed for the day. I got out of my room without doing any sound and went downstairs to the living room. When I entered, Twilight was already there, writing stuff on one of the several piece of paper she brought with her. "Good morning, my little star." I said, making her jump in surprise. "Sorry." "Oh, no. It's okay. Did you call me your 'little star'?" she asked, not sure what I meant. "A reference to your cutie mark, Twilight. And also your name." I explained. She nodded. I sat down beside her and she putted the paper away. I hugged her, and she gave way to the embrace. We stayed like that until Discord woke up. "READY FOR THE D-DAY!?" Discord yelled from his room, loud enough for the whole house to vibrate with it.

* * *

As we came in view of Michael's house, I finally said my concerns. "I am not so sure if this is a good idea." I said. "And besides, I said the sentence you should never say, especially on a quest like this." I added for myself. "Don't you worry your pretty little head about it." Discord said. "And besides, what could possibly go wrong?" I facepalmed as Discord said that, taking care not to hit my glasses.

When we were a few hundred feet away, we heard Michael's voice coming from the house. "I have enough of this. CIAO!" He came through the door, and stopped where he was. "What you doin' here?" he asked. "We are here to prevent you from threatening Equestria." Twilight said. "Really? And you think the elements of harmony will be of any help?" he said with a smile. We all looked at him with disbelieving eyes. "Yes Twilight, I know about what you were about to do. I am a Brony after all." he said.

As we all closed our eyes, we felt the energy of the elements going through us to Twilight. Our minds became one for that moment in time. We were all ready to fire when something went wrong. Twilight lost focus, and the energy or the elements came back to each of us, breaking the 'one mind' moment.

"When you'll know how to use it, then you can try to defeat me. Until then, ciao." Michael said as he ran away toward the town. "What happened, Twilight?" Rainbow asked as Discord was literally rolling on the floor, laughing. " I don't know. I just lost focus, and everything just... Stopped." Twilight said, almost crying. I went to her and comforted her. "We have one more chance." I said so only her could understand me. It worked because she immediately spoke with confidence. "We need to defeat him tomorrow, after his school day." "I can make him stay after school hour if you want." Discord said. "Let's do this." Twilight said with even more determination than before, making it spread to all of us.


	15. The Final Fight

We went back to Discord's house to rest until the final we arrived, we all went our own way to pass the time until bedtime. Applejack and Rainbow stayed outside and did some sport, Rarity went to town to do some shopping, Fluttershy went in the forest to see the animals, Pinkie played on Discord's PS3 with Spike and Discord, and finally, Twilight and I sat down in her room to talk about the final fight.

"What will we do if the elements fail again?" Twilight asked, concerned. "Don't worry. I'm pretty sure them will work perfectly this time. I am sure of that." I said, trying to comfort her. But it did nothing. She turned to me and spoke."How can you be so sure that they won't fail again?" "I have a GOOD feeling about it. Trust me." I said, going to her and hugging her. "I trust you alright. It is your feeling that I don't trust." she said flatly. We kissed.

* * *

Night came, and all bad feelings I had about our final confrontation were replaced by good feelings. I closed my eyes and went in 'dream mode'.

After a few dreams, I found myself in my peace heaven. But something about it was strange. It looked like there had been a war. It was devastated. Luna then came to me.

"What happened? Why is everything destroyed?" I asked, slightly panicked. "I fear my sister made a mistake by sending you to Earth to defeat that threat. I fear it might have been a threat to become, not a present threat." she said, starting to fade like the rest of the lucid dream.

* * *

I woke up, slightly preoccupied. A threat to become? What did she mean by that? I guess I will know when it will be time. I went downstairs, and in the kitchen to have breakfast. Twilight and Rarity were already there. "Hi." I said "Hi Shadow." they answered. I sat down beside Twilight. Once the others were here, we had breakfast together.

Later that day we were going to defeat Michael, I was sure of that, but Twilight's and Luna's concerns were starting to get me. I shook my had to chase these thoughts.

* * *

The time finally came. Discord got us to the school. In the schoolyard, we could see nothing. We waited there while Discord dismissed Michael, sending him here. When he arrived, he laughed. "Back so soon? I don't think you're ready, though." he said, still laughing. "We are ready, and this time, you won't be able to make me lose my focus." Twilight replied, getting ready to use the elements.

Yet again, we closed our eyes, feeling the energy going to Twilight, our minds as one. This time though, I fired before Twilight could lose her focus, making everyone do the same. Then Twilight opened her eyes and fired all the energy she had received from us.

The energy beam, in the form of a rainbow, hit Michael right in the chest, making him grunt with pain. Blood started to drip from his nose and ears. Then, an explosion blowed us all to the ground, breaking the 'one mind' moment.

I opened my eyes, and I slowly got up to my feet, only to see my friends laughing. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Rainbow told me. I looked at where Michael was standing, only to see a smoking crater. I walked to the side of it, looking to the bottom. Smoking debris were piled up, making anyone unable to tell if Micheal was still there. "Hey, look. The portal." Rainbow said. We all looked behind, seeing the white portal. Pinkie, Rarity and Fluttershy, along with Spike, immediately went through. Rainbow made her way to it, stopping just before she entered. Meanwhile, I turned toward the crater, Twilight holding my left hand. "I can't help but think it is not over. That we will still hear about him soon." I said to Twilight. "Are you coming, lovebirds?" Rainbow asked us, then went through the portal. Twilight and I made our way to the portal, stopping about two feet from it. "I have the same feeling." Twilight simply told me before dragging me in the portal.

* * *

As we stepped in the portal, we were instantly transported back to Canterlot. Princess Cadance and Prince Shining Armor waiting for our triumphant return to Equestria. "Twilight!" Cadance said as Twilight and I finally stepped back in Canterlot. Twilight then used the transformation spell Celestia told her, turning us all into our pony, and dragon, selves. "Cadance!" Twilight said has she ran to her sister-in-law. "Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake. Clap your hooves and do a little shake!" Twilight and Cadance said to each other while doing some sort of dance, something I never thought I would see for real.

They all left to go to places they needed to be, leaving me in the meeting room. As I started walking toward the door, I heard Celestia. "You have discovered your family, _Prince_ Flaming Shadow?" "I think so, and even if my grandmother won't admit she was herself, I am glad to not be alone and have some family here." I said, smiling to Luna. "And one more thing..."


	16. Epilogue

A few days after our triumphant return to Equestria, Celestia declared a celebration for us. All of royalty was there. And they all, well, almost all, knew what I wanted to do. As we, the holders of the elements, walked down the red carpet to the podium, everypony that was present was cheering for us. As we stepped on the podium, Celestia cleared her throat to get silence, and when she got it, she started talking. "Fillies and gentlecolts, we are here because these seven ponies went to another world to defeat a threat that was made against Equestria." I looked toward Twilight, and she did the same, making eye contact with each other. As Celestia finished her speech, she gave me a quick glance, one that said 'your turn'. I stepped forward, and everypony went silent. "Everypony, I have two announcments to do. The first one is that I, Flaming Shadow, am part of royalty." A murmur went across the crowd. "And the second is for you, Twilight." I stepped toward her, and knelt. "Twilight, would you become my wife?" The crowd, my friends, Cadance and Shinig Armor, well, everypony that was not aware of my plan, gasped. Twilight looked around, blushing. She then knelt in front of me. "I would love to be your wife." She answered, and the crowd went ecstatic. My friends, as well as Cadance and Shining Armor, all came around Twilight and I.

Afterwards, Pinkie held a gigantic party in our honor in the castle. But Twilight and I went outside to be alone and do some stargazing. After a moment, Twilight broke the silence and looked at me. "Why do I have the feeling that the Princesses were aware of your plan?" "Idon't know what your talking about." I said, faking ignorance. "Stop making fun of me." she said, laughing. "But since you're a prince, does that mean..." She didn't finish her sentence, but I knew what she meant. "Yes, it means that you will become a princess." I said, preparing for the squee. It came, but not as loud as I expected. We looked at the stars again, silent, enjoying each other's company.

* * *

_3rd person POV_

As the holders of the elements stepped in the portal, the debris started moving. Eventually, a hand came out, shockingly burned. Michael then raised himself, first to his knees, then on his feet. He was deeply burned, and was bleeding a lot "I WILL GET MY REVENGE, NERD! I WILL GET IT!" he yelled for no one. He then started walking toward the hospital to receive proper treatment.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**That's it for the story. I am working on a second one, this story's sequel. That story is called My Little Pony : Michael's Revenge, if you want to check it out. I would like that you review this story, giving me your impressions about it. I will read them all, since I think I can improve my style of writing.**

**Please note I don't plan on adding any new chapters in this story. However, I might come back and redo some chapters.**

**So, until next time, BYE!**


End file.
